Dora's Fairytale Adventure
''Dora's Fairytale Adventure' is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It is also the 1st episode from Season 4. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *King Lion (debut) *Queen Lioness (debut) *Prince of Fairytale Land (debut) *Witch (Fairytaleland) (debut) *Giant (debut) *Fairytale Land Gate (debut) *Ivy Vine Wall (debut) *Dwarves (debut) *Fairy Star (debut) *Cinderella *Three Little Piggies Summary Dora & Boots step through a magical gate into Fairytale Land where they discover classic fairytale characters, sweets, and the West Witch. When Boots eats a magic banana, he slumbers into a spell that can only be broken by a hug from a true Princess. Problem is, there are no true princesses in Fairy-tale Land and time is limited. Dora vows to become a true Princess and embarks upon a challenging journey that begins with a search for a red ring hidden in a dragon's cave. Next she strives to get past a giant order to teach the rocks to sing and then to defeat marching snowmen, rolling snowballs, and threatening storm clouds to turn winter into spring. Finally, Dora must somehow deliver the moon to King Lion and Queen Lioness. Recap Dora and Boots were playing when they hear a fanfare sound. They follow the fanfare and learn it's coming from a gate to Fairytale Land. Dora invites the viewer to come with them. The gate explains to enter Fairytale Land, they must say "Once Upon a Time". Dora and Boots do so, and the gate opens. They find lollipops, the Three Little Pigs, the Gingerbread Man, and many other fairytales as they sing the Fairytale Land song. At the end of the song, Dora and Boots rest under a tree with the Seven Dwarfs. Boots is offered an enchanted banana by the tree and when he eats it, he suddenly falls asleep. The Seven Dwarfs explain he's turned into Sleeping Boots and is under a sleeping spell by the witch. The tree transforms into the witch, who explains she put a spell on Boots and there is no way to wake him up. She then gets on her Silly Broomstick and flies off. The dwarfs explain that to break the spell, Sleeping Boots must get a hug from a true princess. The problem is, there arenit any true princesses in all of Fairytale Land, and many have tried to pass the tests to become one. One of the dwarfs tells Dora that she can become a true princess and save Sleeping Boots. Dora agrees, and learns the four tests: First, she must find the red ring. Then, she must teach the giant rocks to sing. Third, she has to turn winter into spring. Finally, she must bring the moon to the Queen and King. Dora hears a voice calling her shortly before she goes off. It was the Stone Wall, who tells her that her rainbow leaves are falling off the Ivy Vine, and Dora has to hurry. If Dora does not become a true princess and wake up Sleeping Boots before the last leaf falls, Sleeping Boots will be asleep forever! Dora asks Map where she has to go, then proceeds to go to the Dragon's cave for her first test. She comes upon a hungry dragon, who is the guard of the cave. With help from the viewer, Dora tiptoes past the dragon and goes inside. She steps on a twig and stops. She continues to tiptoe and at last made it to the Dragon's cave. She finds the red ring in a fish tank, but this causes the dragon to come towards her. The ring tells Dora that he has to get on her finger, but she has to point her finger first. Dora does so, and the entire inside of the Dragon's Cave turns into a palace and the dragon turns into a prince. The prince explains to Dora that he was turned into a dragon to guard the red ring for many years, and she saved her. As a reward, he gives her a magic music box. It will help Dora become a true princess. When the box is wound up, it plays music so beautiful, it can make anything sing. Dora started to wind the box up, but the Prince warns her that she can only play it once, so she cannot play it unless she needs it. Dora kept her promise and she and the prince shook hands. The prince the tells Dora “buena suerte” which means good luck in Spanish as the two waved goodbye. Dora's 2nd test is to teach the giant rocks to sing. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and as it turns out, Dora sees that the giant rocks were guarded by a giant giant. He was grumpy because he couldn't find his puppy. Dora hops on the giant giant's hand and found the puppy behind the gingerbread house. Dora was off his hand when the puppy came up to him. Now, she had to teach the giant rocks to sing. Dora had an idea and gets out the magic music box. Dora tries to wind the handle, but stuck. She had help from the viewer by winding the handle together. After that, the lid opened and music starts playing. As the music continues to play, faces appeared on the giant rocks and they started singing. After Dora passed her 2nd test, she was rewarded with a bag of sunshine and had to stand on the giant giant's hand to get it. He warned Dora to be careful with the bag of sunshine because if she opened the bag, the sunshine will escape. So, Dora kept her promise and puts the bag of sunshine in Backpack for safekeeping until she needs it. Dora then hugged the giant giant and waved goodbye to him. Dora's 3rd test is to turn winter into spring. She got cold when she got to Winter Valley. The witch decided to make it even colder by having snowmen, snowballs and storm clouds come by. When Dora saw the snowmen, snowballs and storm clouds, she got even colder. But Dora remembered about the bag of sunshine that she put in her Backpack. Dora gets the sunshine out of the bag. Now, it was time to make things hot. They had to sing "Caliente". As the singing continued, the snow melted everywhere by the trees, the hills and by the river. The witch got mad and walked away. Dora was proud to turn Winter Valley into Spring Valley. The animals came up to Dora and gave her a present. Dora saw a magic hairbrush inside the present. It can make her hair really long. The animals warned Dora to be careful because the magic works only once and told her not to use the magic hair brush until you need it. Dora kept her promise to be careful and waved goodbye to the animals. So far, Dora found the red ring, taught the giant rocks to sing and turned winter into spring. The 4th and final test that Dora has to do now is bring the moon to the Queen and King. They were at the castle. Dora enters the castle and then she had to go up a long spiral staircase. The Queen and King were proud for Dora to have come so far. She has passed many tests but this test was the hardest of all. Dora has to bring the moon to the Queen and King. Dora said that she'll never give up. So, she had a plan. She was going to call on Isa the Iguana, Tico the Squirrel and Benny the Bull. They all came riding on horses. Isa, Tico and Benny entered the castle but when they got there, the witch made the long spiral staircase disappear. They had to figure out how to get up the tower without using the long spiral staircase. Dora remembered about the magic hairbrush. She grabs the magic hairbrush and starts brushing her hair really, really long. The hair stretched all the way down. Benny, Isa and Tico then used Dora's really long hair as a detour to climb up to the top of the castle. After that, they got a group hug. Now, that Benny, Isa and Tico are up the tower, they can help Dora pass her 4th and final test by bringing the moon to the Queen and King. Suddenly, they saw stars in the sky. Dora, Benny, Isa and Tico each took a turn catching a star in their special way. Tico catches a star by climbing up a pole and catching it. Isa catches a star using her tail. Benny uses his strength by pushing a heavy urn and then catching the star. Dora super-jumped up high to catch a star. After a star is caught, it creates a staircase. Four stars were caught and the staircase was not high enough. They needed one more star. All of a sudden, another star appeared and it was an explorer star. It was Fairy Star. The viewer caught Fairy Star and Fairy Star went up to the top of the night sky to the moon. Dora climbs up the staircase the stars made so she can climb up to the moon. Dora asked the moon to come see a Queen and King. The moon accepted the request and came down with Dora. The witch comes back and was surprised. She wondered how did Dora's friends get up the tower, she took away the steps. The witch also wondered where Dora was. Dora came down and hopped off the moon. Dora has passed her 4th and final test. The witch reviewed what Dora did. She found the red ring, taught the giant rocks to sing, turned winter into spring and brought the moon to the Queen and King. Dora broke the witch's spell and all of the Witch's powers are gone. The Queen told Dora that she was flying far far away and will never be seen again. Dora kneeled down and the King turned her into a true princess. She now wears a beautiful floor-length princess gown. The gown is golden with a pinkish-white or whitish-pink petticoat underneath. It has a V neckline. The sleeves are long and straight, and puff up at the shoulders. There are small pink stripes on the puffs of the sleeves. The skirt is flowy and has pink and purple stripes on the hem. Her shoes are golden with pink flowers on them. Her hair is longer and curly, and hangs down along her back from a long golden headdress with a pink flower. Dora has transformed into La Princesa Dora. But Dora had to hurry. She has to wake up Sleeping Boots. She has to hug him before the last leaf falls. The King quickly calls in the unicorns. The unicorns came with a carriage for La Princesa Dora to ride on. To take off, she had to say "Vuelen" which is the Spanish word for "Fly". La Princesa Dora took off with the flying unicorns. Benny, Isa, Tico, the Queen and King wished her good luck. As La Princesa Dora was on her way back to try and wake up Sleeping Boots, she had to fly over Spring Valley, the Giant Rocks and the Prince's palace. After she got over those places, the unicorns and carriage land on the grass and La Princesa Dora scurries off the carriage and hurries over to Sleeping Boots. She had to hug Sleeping Boots as tight as she could with some help from the viewer. But as soon as the last leaf touched the grass, Sleeping Boots woke up. Boots is not sleeping anymore. He stretches his arms and opens his mouth wide and yawns. Boots told Dora that he had an amazing dream. He dreamed that Dora was a true princess with really long hair and his dream came true. So that was the time Sleeping Boots fell into a deep sleep but awoke at last. The ivy leaves are back on the wall and everybody in Fairytale Land lived happily ever after. Songs *Fairytale Land *Boingy Boingy *Caliente Places in episode #Dragon's Cave #Giant Rocks #Winter Valley/Spring Valley #Castle Trivia *This episode marks the debut of King Lion, Queen Lioness, Broom, Wand, the Prince of Fairytale Land (only appearance), the Witch of Fairytaleland (main antagonist), the Giant, the Fairytale Land Gate (only appearance), the Ivy Vine Wall, the Seven Dwarves. **The Giant alone would later appear outside Fairytale Land in the episodes Dora's Hair-Raising Adventure and Super Babies Dream Adventure. **Broom, Wand (non-anamorphic this time), the Ivy Vine Wall, the Seven Dwarves, King Lion, Queen Lioness, and the Witch of Fairytaleland would later appear in the sequel to this episode: Dora Saves Fairytale Land. *This is one of the few times where Boots speaks Spanish. *This episode aired on TV and then was released on VHS and DVD 11 days later. *This is the first double-length episode to have 4 places instead of 3. *This is also the first episode in which Map does not ask the viewer to repeat the places to go with him. Instead, he tells the viewer to tell Dora what the first challenge is and the first place to go (Dragon's cave) immediately after showing the route. *This is the first double-length episode where the Fiesta Trio play their regular fanfare 4 times. **After the Fiesta Trio play their fanfare, they make an announcement. *This is the second episode in which Dora returns to where she has started after reaching the last place on the map. The first episode in which this has happened is "Berry Hunt". *Swiper does not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode for Season 4. *This is the last double-length episode featuring the Explorer Stars. *This is the first episode Dora does not use the picture pop-up sequence of the places to go, she instead checks in on Map every time she passes a place, he tracks her progress by placing a red checkmark for every place Dora has passed. *This is the first episode where Boots cannot go with Dora because he is under a sleeping spell. *Dora tries to wake up Sleeping Boots by tickling his foot, but fails because of the spell. **This is also the first episode where Dora travels alone without Boots but still has the viewer at home to help her out on her quest. *When Boots is sleeping throughout the whole episode and called Sleeping Boots, he is technically similar to Sleeping Beauty. *Under the spell, Boots sleeps on a pink cloud and wears his pajamas. *Dora does not sing the Travel Song in this episode alone without Boots. She would not have had the time to sing it anyways because she has little time to become a true princess and save Sleeping Boots, besides, the Travel Song is meant for both of them singing when they're traveling with each other but never one of them alone, she sings other songs such as Fairytale Land, Boingy Boingy, and Caliente. *When Dora brushes her hair, the producers kind of made her look like Kathleen Herles, Dora's voice actress from Seasons 1-4. *When Dora combs her hair with the magic comb and Isa, Benny and Tico climb on her hair, she is like Rapunzel. *Dora does not put the stars in the star pocket in this episode. *The Stone Wall does not give a reason to hurry before the last rainbow leaf falls, but it is confirmed that if the last leaf fell before he gets a hug from a true princess, Sleeping Boots would be asleep forever. **However, Boots wakes up just as the last leaf touches the ground while la Princesa Dora is hugging him. *Dora's ears are seen for the first time in the series when she is wearing her princess outfit. *This is the first and only double-length episode to use the standard version of the We Did It song. *This is the double-length episode of the series with the least number of songs at four, including We Did It. *After Dora asks the viewer what their favorite part of the trip is, she says, "That was a very good part" instead of her usual line, "I like that too." *The Blue Cursor does not click on Dora after singing We Did It, it instead clicks on the magical gate as it closes and finishes the story of how it ends. *Dora does not turn back into her normal self until the beginning of Fairy Star's minigame during the end credits when she is asking her to turn her back into a princess. Goofs *Backpack disappears for no reason just as Dora turns into a true princess. *Starting with this episode, the copyright year reads "2003" instead of the actual year it premiered in. Just like with Seasons 2 and 3, it'll continue this way for the rest of this season. Additional Page Dora's Fairytale Adventure/Transcript Explorer Star Fairy Star (In the credits) Category:2004 television films Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Episodes named after a film or Tv Show Category:TV movies